Massey Ferguson 165
in 2008. (Make of conversion unknown)]] The Massey Ferguson 165 was one of the Massey Ferguson 100 series tractors introduced in 1964 in the UK. It had a Perkins or Continental engine.http://www.tractordata.com/farm-tractors/000/7/4/746-massey-ferguson-165.html Model History Launched in 1964 the MF 165 was part of the new World series of Massey Ferguson tractors designed to be sold world wide, with minor regional variations. * 165 fitted with early T bar pick up hitch *Duncan cab with sliding door later sirroco roll bar fitted *been on farm from new, now semi retired yard tractor *owner Mr Thompson Cessford farm Scottish Borders In Argentina, the 165 was built in the former Rheinstahl Hanomag Cura SA factory after Massey Ferguson had purchased the company in 1969. MF 165 (Argentina)(Hanomag) brochure.jpg|MF 165 built in Argentina MF 165 (Argentina)(Hanomag) plate.jpg MF 165 (MF Argentina) plate.jpg Options / variations ;Versions * Mk.I, Mk.II and Mk.III models with different Perkins engines (& power) * MF 165 Hi-Hi - high clearance version * MF 165 4-wd - several factory / dealer fit 4-wd versions were offered in different markets * MF 165 Multi Power - optional transmision upgrade * MF 165 Row crop * MF 165 Lo-profile (Orchard) * MF 165 Tricycle * MF 165 Transport - special spec for Sweden * MF 165 S * MF 165X * Ebro MF 165 - Spanish license built version * MF 165 -. argentinian-made version ;Options * Power steering - * Suspension seat * Front weight frame * Rear wheel weights * Automatic hitch * Tyre size / dual wheels Factories * Argentina * Britain * France * Spain (Ebro) * USA Preservation There are a large number of these tractors about, but some variations are very rare. Exhibited tractors in the UK range from complete wrecks just out the hedegrow through still working / just ex farm machines to some Concourse restorations. The are a model that will fit in the garage (without cab) and at 2 ton are transportable with a large 4x4 or van & trailer. * - MF 165 owned by K Andrews seen at Kettering Vintage Rally and Steam Fayre 2008 * - MF 165 Mk I owned by Steve Morphy, featured in Classic Massey & Ferguson Enthusiast Magazine in 2008. * - MF 165 restored by Plumpton College students.Classic Massey & Ferguson Enthusiast Magazine, Winter 2008 * - MF 165 fitted with a Four Wheel Traction Ltd $ wheel drive conversion, owned by Steve Morphy.Classic Massey & Ferguson Enthusiast Magazine, Winter 2008, page 23-27 * - MF 165 fitted with loader at the National Tractor Show - Peterborough 2008 Gallery File:Perkins_AD4.203_in_a_MF_165_-P8100535.JPG|A Perkins AD4.203 in a MF 165 File:MF_165_tractor_DTJ_431E_at_Driffield-P8100534.JPG| DTJ 431E at Driffield in 2008 File:Massey_Ferguson_165_with_Four-wheel_Traction_conversion_at_Bath_09_-_P1140190.jpg|A rare Four Wheel Traction Ltd MFWD conversion seen at the Bath & South West tractor Show 2009 File:Massey_Ferguson_165_-_VBF_208D_at_Kettering_08_-_IMG_2010.jpg|MF 165 fitted with a Alexander Duncan cab References /sources * J. Farnworth's series of MF books * Tractor & Machinery Magazine * Classic Tractor Magazine * Tractors of Europe book External links * Massey Ferguson 165 in Pesados Argentinos 165 Category:Massey Ferguson 100 series Category:Massey Ferguson 165 Category:48 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in Spain Category:Tractors built in Argentina Category:Tractors built in France Category:165 (model number)